Fire, Ice and everything nice
by BeniKaze
Summary: Elsa cancels the ball she had scheduled to go visit a forest that resided close to her kingdom. Elsa used this to be free for a while and so she could 'feel' again. She roamed around and does what she pleased, but what if she finds a tower along with a young blonde and gets dragged through the whole story of tangled? Elsa X Rapunzel First try at this paring, please no flames


**Well hello everyone! Just a quick announcement, I have never written a fanfiction for these two movies or a girlxgirl paring so bare with me on how this plays out. It will take quite a while to update since I don't get much time anymore to write and I have five other stories to take care of as well. Now a few notes for this little fic.**

**It play out like the usual Tangled movie but with Elsa in it and Flynn is not a love interest for either blond. He may pair up with Anna or maybe I might try the whole FlynnxHans to Kristoff deal like Anna did and Anna might get another Disney prince or Princess. Tell me what you think about this but those are really my only options for Flynn and Anna paring later on. I hope this clears up how the paring will go and how the story will play out for the most part (or the beginning part.) Hope you all enjoy my attempt at an ElsaxRapunzel.**

Finally she was out, she was free. Elsa had kept herself inside the castle walls to protect everyone around here. She concealed her feelings and tried her best to not feel emotion after harming her sister. There was a ball coming up but she cancelled so she could go on 'personal adventure.' That's what she told everyone in the castle, at least. There was a large forest not far from the castle and she decided to go there to relax, to feel again. It was not the best place since she controlled ice but it was good enough for her. She left early in the morning saying she could be gone for an unknown amount of time and left her servants and sister Anna in charge of the kingdom while she was gone.

At first Elsa regretted leaving the castle since she had already fought off two dozen bandits before reaching the forest. She set the horse free and immediately changed her look so no one would recognize her. Elsa let her hair down into a loose braid while her dress turned into a stunning light blue color and seemed to be made of snowflakes thanks to her ice powers. She took off her shoes and destroyed her crown so no own would be able to recognize her too quickly. Elsa set up camp in a hollowed out tree for the day and decided her plan of action.

A week later

Elsa now knew a good portion of the forest and most of its inhabitants. There was one place she had yet to explore and she planned on exploring it today. Once the sun had risen Elsa got up and started her journey. A few hours she found a large lake that showed a neighboring kingdom her mother's sister lived in. She had never personally visited the place but she hoped at some point before leaving to visit the kingdom. She continued her journey until finding a cave and the exit was covered in thick moss. At first Elsa's instincts told her to go away but Elsa's heart told her otherwise and for once Elsa followed it. She pushed the moss out of the way to see a large tower in the center of a meadow surrounded by cliffs andElsa was going to turn back after seeing it but something compelled her to go near it so she did. She wasn't' sure what it was but she took her chances and got close to the tower, examining a way to scale the massive building.

The snow woman was about to start climbing before she heard someone shout "You never let me do anything!" Then she heard a door slam in the room on top of the tower and everything went quite again. Elsa waited, standing as still as possible against the stone wall of the tower for ten minutes. She felt it was safe and figured the person yelling had yelled and slammed the door before leaving the room so she took this as her change to explore the top room. Maybe it was being in the forest for so long but whatever it was made Elsa a lot more adventurous and she kind of liked it. She made an ice square under her before making it rise her up to the top and once she stepped on the wooden floor the ice melted into a water puddle in the grass.

Elsa made sure no ice was left before she walked into the top room. The room was a little strange, it seemed quite old but it had a feel to it that seemed almost inviting. She surveyed the area, seeing different designs on the ceiling and some on the walls as well. Then she felt something soft touch her bare foot and looked down to see something golden in color. She picked it up and examined it, it looked and felt like…hair. She followed both ends and saw they went on forever around the room. Then she saw two green eyes in her peripheral vision before something hard connected with her skull, knocking her out cold.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rapunzel was tired, tired of being cooped up in a room all her life. She had read every book in her room a thousand times over and still had nothing to do. She had been stuck in this stupid tower for seventeen grueling years and her mother refused to let her go anywhere. She just wanted to see the lights once, only once and that was it. She was turning eighteen soon so maybe her mother could cut her a break and let her out this once to go see them. Her mother had been back for a while so maybe now would be a good time to ask her if she could.

Rapunzel opened her door and spoke "Mother can we please go see the lights this year? I'm turning eighteen and all so I thought you could take me just this once."

"No, I have told you time and time again" said her mother.

"Mom, please! Just this one time and I won't ask again!" pleaded Rapunzel.

"No means no Rapunzel! I am already getting ready to leave to get you your favorite food for your birthday and that's all you get! Now go to your room and don't come out until I get back!"

"You never let me do anything!" shouted Rapunzel before slamming the door. Rapunzel sighed angrily before falling on the bed as she tried to calm down. Even her pet chameleon Pascal came by and tried to cheer her up.

Rapunzel giggled "It's ok Pascal, I know I am angry but I have a right to be. I should get to go outside, shouldn't I?" Pascal nodded his head before the room started to get a little cold. Rapunzel was scared someone was here to get her so she grabbed a frying pan before going to the darkest corner of her room. She watched as a beautifu-no gorgeous woman walked in from the ledge outside from what looked like a… tower of ice? The women walked in and the room seemed to grow even colder as the women got farther and farther in. She examined the room before gathers some of her hair and looked at with curiousity. Rapunzel feared the worst so she went into action, she swung her pan at the women, knocking her out cold before she even reached the floor. As the women was out she and Pascal used her hair to tie the women to the chair and Pascal licked the sleeping blonde woman's face.

'_I wish it was me that got to do that. Wait, what? Hold the phone, where did that come from?' _

'_Well, you and I both know from all the romance books you have read you prefer women over men by a long shot so I don't see why it's a problem.'_

'_Well she's a girl and so am I!'_

'_Yeah, yeah the girl is waking up. Pay attention to her' _said the inner voice Rapunzle argued with making Rapunzel focus on real life again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa was dreaming of a winter wonder land when she felt something lick her cheek causing her to open her eyes. After opening them she saw a young girl, and a cute one at that, stood in front of her with a frying pan pointed at her face. Now Elsa did not call girls cute unless she really meant it and she really did. Elsa had always liked girls, they seemed to understand the other better at times that what men could so it was a win in her book. That and she preferred a girl as they typically had the same body traits as one another. She knew it was bad for a queen so she kept it secret and acted interested in men only so no suspicion would be directed towards her but her sister might know seeing as she was good finding secrents. The girl in front of Elsa had light green eyes she could stare at for days and her petite body was just something she loved in a women. Also her golden hair was just…wait golden hair, the hair on the floor. Where was she!?

Elsa took a deep breath and tried to calm down as the chair grew a little frosty "Um, if I may ask why I am tied to a chair…uh with your own hair?"

"Why don't you tell me why you are here first" asked Rapunzel.

"Fair enough, I have been roaming the forest in this area for quite a while so I decided today I would travel this area. I found this tower and decided to find out what's inside here out of curiosity" said Elsa. As she did she kept repeating the phrase _'conceal, don't feel' _too keep her powers in check from being tied up and having this beautiful girl in front of her.

"You sure you're not here for my hair?" asked Rapunzel as she glared at the other blonde.

"Yes, I really don't see why I would need hair" said Elsa.

Rapunzel's features softened "So you don't want my hair then?"

"No?"said a very perplexed Elsa.

"Ah good, see I have to ask these questions in case someone comes in. It's to make sure that no one is here to cut my hair. I might tell you about it later after I untie you" said Rapunzel as she untied the older blonde woman. Both took that time to sneak glances at one another to see how the other looked up close.

Rapunzel stepped back and spoke "So, what was that magic you used to get up here?"

Elsa frowned "It was no magic, it was a curse."

"How is it a curse?" asked Rapunzel. After that Elsa explained how her powers worked and the whole story of how she hurt her sister as a child. Rapunzel listened intently but was a little angry at how the older women talked about how she must act because of her powers.

After Elsa finished Rapunzel spoke "Are you serious? What you told me is you keep your powers hidden so no one is hurt on accident. You ACCIDENTELY hurt you sister and you call your powers a curse for no good reason. I don't see the reason for blocking out your emotions either, just don't let yourself get too angry or have someone near you to keep you calm and that should solve your problem. Don't hide such an amazing gift from the world when you can use it to help others that might need them."

Elsa was about to argue with her but realization struck here, she was right. What happened as kids was an accident she was just so hard on herself she didn't think rationally about it and since her parents died she never had someone to talk to it about. She just assumed to conceal her feelings so she did not feel too much emotion and she kept everyone safe from harm. If she had realized this earlier she could have made homes for families that couldn't, fix houses, create ice that could be melted into water. She had all these things she could do but her one mistake and bad judgment caused her to not see things the right way.

Before Rapunzel could react Elsa had brought her into a tight hug and was jumping up and down while thanking her over and over. Rapunzel smiled and hugged back but also admired the woman's body pressed against her own. It was tones and had curved in all the right place but not overly so. Her voice was something else as well, it was just like the best sound she could ever here. After a few minutes the girl stopped jumping and stood back a few feet.

"Sorry about that I just was excited. You helped me figure out something I had yet to figure out in so long!" exclaimed an excited Elsa.

Rapunzel giggled "Its fine, now why don't you sit down. I think its fair I tell you a bit about myself and my power I have. My story is a short one, I don't remember my childhood and all I know is my hair has some kind of healing power. When I sing a certain verse it glowed bright gold and it heals whatever it touches. I love it since I love to help others and the reason I have it so long is because when its cut it loses its magical powers so I have let it grow out." Elsa sat on the chair in shock as Rapunzel combed her hands through her hair nervously; hoping this beautiful woman didn't freak from her explanation, it was vague but it was still a shocker.

"W-wow that is just absolutely amazing…uh what's your name?"

"Rapunzel and you beautiful" said Rapunzel before instantly covering her mouth with her hands. Elsa's face grew red as Rapunzel's seemed to glow.

Then Elsa smirked "Well gorgeous my name is Elsa." Rapunzel seemed to giggle at how the girl addressed her but still seemed a bit uneasy.

"Uh sorry about that slip up" said Rapunzel as she now found the floor quite interesting.

Elsa smiled "It's fine, I don't mind one bit seeing as we both think along the same lines here."

Rapunzel nodded her head "Yeah, oh hey! Want to read some of these books I have about inner peace and stuff. They might help you with staying calm and all."

"Are you sure I can stay here?"

"Sure, as long as you don't try and freeze me I don't care one bit. Even then you may freeze me if you want" said a happy Rapunzel as she winked at her before searching her room for the book she spoke about. Elsa seemed to be a little shocked someone that looked so young could act like that but I guess being up here with just books could do that to a person.

**Well that's it for my first chapter. It might be a bit before I get another one out but second one will start similar to the movie Tangled. I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review and tell me how it went. Thanks and have a great day!**


End file.
